Gallagher Girls: New Life, New Places, New People
by RileyGoode
Summary: Cammie. Zach and the Gang. A chase. Greek Islands. 2 years after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hope you like the story.**

**Story Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters.**

I'm Laura Grey, I lived in Maine and went to Main South High School, after I graduated I moved here to Greece, I'm 21 and work at a local bakery. Both of my parents are dead. Well at least that is what everyone here thinks my real name is Cameron Ann Morgan, Cammie for short, I ran away from my old life because of the COC (Circle of Cavan). I couldn't let them hurt the people closest to me so I faked my own death and created Laura Grey. I am actually 21 but that is the only thing that I have in common with my cover, Laura.

I am glad that I had gone to Gallagher and trained to become a spy since it meant that becoming Laura was easier and it meant that I could hide emotions that I was feeling and fake other ones such as the ones I have to do every day; inside I am sad lost distraught but if you looked at me you would see a girl who was chattery happy and had no worries.

When I had first run away I was sure that someone was going to catch me, but they never did. A couple of times I saw some of my friends looking for me like; I saw Grant in Paris where I was a French teen who was out at the beach with friends. I saw Bex in London where I was an Italian who was vacationing over here for a gap year.

Since I had run away I travelled a lot and I met loads of interesting people every day. After a couple of years I decided to become Laura Grey and live on a small island just of the coast of Greece. I knew that it was the best option since I didn't want to go back to Gallagher for two reasons 1) we would have graduated by now and 2) I was scared, I didn't want to know what my best friends would say to me, sure I knew that my mom would have some harsh words for me, but it was my best friends who scared the crap out of me in normal circumstances. I might have taken college level physics in my freshman year of high school, but I had no idea of what they would do/say to me!

So going incognito was my best idea. I chose this island because the atmosphere reminded me of Gallagher and I felt safe there all most as if I was at home. I bought a little cottage on a little hill where I could see the beach and mountains were beside me. I met all the locals, and to them I was Laura Grey, an American, who had done a year in college then dropped out because I wanted to have a new start. Of course I spoke Greek (since they taught me that a Gallagher along with about 20 other languages), so that wasn't an issue. I dyed my hair black and I always wore green contacts (Now who does that remind you of :/). I got pretty tan early on, which helped with the disguise, and got a job at the local bakery baking traditional Greek cakes and pastries for the civilians here. As more and more days passed, Cameron Morgan became more and more distant in my soul. I live and breathe as Laura Grey. I never changed my contacts, and only had to dye my hair once every three months. I started to worry about being short on flour or weather I would have time to plant my small flowers in the pots I had bought at the market to put by my front door and not about whether someone would find me, or worse, I would find them. Don't worry the spy in me never left, because it was still possible that I could be found, but like I said, it wasn't my top priority. Well until he showed up!

**I know that its short but I want to know if I should continue with it. So review and tell me what you think.**


	2. AN: READ!

will update soon but my laptop has broken :'( . searching for a new one but untill then i wont be able to update. thankfully my dad has managed to recover what i had already on my laptop so chapter is already half done :D

xxx :D

Riley


	3. Poll

Go to my profile and vote for the 2 stories I should finish first on the poll

xxx :D

Riley


	4. guest reviewer

'guest' I can promise that I have never read that story if you could post a review with the link to the story then I'll take a look at it and I'm sure that there are stories that are similar to others out there.

xxx :D

Riley


	5. Chapter 2 Preview

This is the start of the next chapter I will update the rest as soon as I can get on a computer for longer than 15 minutes.

Cammie's POV

The day that he showed up, turned my world upside down. Instead of worrying about small unimportant things I was worrying if he would recognize me. Surely he would, I mean I grew up with him. He's the one that I have missed the most since I left. Maybe I should just tell him out of everyone he should understand after all he did the same thing when we were 8, just disappeared without a trace just like Daddy taught us too. Maybe he would just stay out here with me and not go back, maybe he wasn't even here for them perhaps he just wanted to see me after all he is my brother. Oh how I've missed him over the years.


End file.
